mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kinnikuman Mariposa
, originally , was one of the from the final story arc in Yudetamago's manga series Kinnikuman. In the anime he is voiced by Masaharu Satou. Profile *Name: Kinnikuman Mariposa *Homeland: Planet Moctezuma→ Mexico City, Mexico (born on Planet Kinniku) *Age: 24 *Height: 185 cm *Weight: 100 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 100,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Phony Muscle Revenger, Moctezuma Defense, Aztec Drop *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 272, Anime 2 Episode 1 Story The future Kinnikuman Mariposa was born on the same day and in the same hospital as Kinnikuman and four other young boys, but because of a fire the children were mixed up and the true heir of their home planet may have been misplaced. His family moved to , a planet with an atmosphere so thin its inhabitants were forced to wear oxygen masks. Because of this, he grew up with a tough heart and amazing jumping abilities, and because he also grew up poor, he soon turned to a life of theft. While living as a thief, he stole the Robin Family heirloom the . After Kinnikuman had proven himself worthy to become the next king of his home planet, five evil gods sought out the other potential heirs and gave them great choujin power to become the Five Fated Princes, who all claimed to be the true heir. Mariposa was chosen by the . A royal survivor series was organized to determine who was worthy of ascending the throne. Kinnikuman Mariposa's team fought the true Kinnikuman and his allies in the first round in Kumamoto Castle. Mariposa ended up fighting Robin Mask himself, making use of the stolen staff. He was stunned by a beam from a temple on Planet Kinniku when he tried to use a fake Muscle Revenger, a sacred technique used by the Kinniku Royal family, and was ultimately beaten by Robin's Robin Special, giving him his revenge. Trivia *'Mariposa' is Spanish for moth. Career Information ;Titles *Team Mariposa: Commander *Planet Kinniku Throne Successor Candidate Category:Fictional Mexican people Category:Fictional luchadores Teammates The Hawkman *Name: *Homeland: France *Age: 18 *Height: 206 cm *Weight: 110 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 5,200,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: , , *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 275 Kinnikuman's first opponent in the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne. Perched on his head is a hawk (referred to as ) which can transform its body to look like his. He can also make his body disappear with his camouflage. He had grown tired of life as a Soldier Choujin and hoped to gain the recognition of the Evil Gods by defeating Kinnikuman, but instead he is defeated by the Kinniku Driver. ;Profile *Laugh: . ;Titles *Team Mariposa: Advance Guard *Soldier Choujin ;Seiyuu *Sho Hayami ---- Mr. VTR *Name: *Homeland: Silicon Valley, U.S.A. *Age: 21 *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 790 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 2,800,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: , , , *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 275 A camera-type Robo Choujin. He uses various image-using special techniques. While posing as a relay camera he records the fight between Kinnikuman and The Hawkman and afterwards fights and loses to Kinnikuman. However, after his defeat and right before he dies he takes the footage he had recorded of the Kinniku Driver and edits it, contributing to Mixer Taite's victory. Submitted by a fan as . ;Titles *Team Mariposa: Second Guard ;Seiyuu *Toshio Kobayashi ---- Mixer Taitei *Name: *Homeland: Japan *Age: 20 *Height: 245 cm *Weight: 700 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 7,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 275 A blender-type Choujin. Kinnikuman fails to defeat him (however, this is because both Mister VTR and the Evil Gods lent him some of their power in a 7-on-1 gang-up). With his Power Separator he removes Kinnikuman's Kajiba no Kuso Chikara from his body. However, he doesn't notice when Kinnikuman removes one of his screws shortly before. Because of this, Meat is able to shatter him with a Back Drop. ;Profile *Laugh: . ;Titles *Team Mariposa: Center Guard ;Seiyuu *Yasuhiko Kawazu ---- King the 100 Ton *Name: ''' *Homeland: Detroit, Michigan, U.S.A. *Age: 18 *Height: 270 cm *Weight: 1~100 t *Choujin Kyoudo: 10,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 275 A weight-type Choujin. He possesses a 100 Ton metal body, making him the heaviest Choujin in the series. His weight body is divided into different parts, allowing him to adjust his weight according to the situation in fights. His body can also transform into iron balls, barbells, and other things, but this requires images from the outside (special cards with a picture of the object on it). He overwhelms Meat with his weight but Terryman takes adavantage of his transformations by causing his molecules to rearrange so he can shatter his body with his Calf Branding. However, after the match, he uses the last bit of his power to knock out Terryman, making the match end in a draw. ;Profile *Catchphrase: *Laugh: , . ;Titles *Team Mariposa: Second-in-Command ;Seiyuu *Kazuo Oka Category:Kinnikuman characters